In standard wood or metal frame building construction, electrical receptacle boxes can simply be mounted on upright wood or metal wall studs, in order to mount an electrical device, such as a convenience outlet or an electrical switch, and associated electrical conduit and the like. Building construction using concrete masonry units (CMUs) (also known and referred to herein as concrete blocks, cinder blocks, or masonry blocks), however, provides a unique challenge in that at least some wiring of electrical receptacles needs to be completed as the wall is being built, thus requiring cooperation between electricians and masons.
Before installation of an electrical device in a concrete block wall, an electrician must typically first build an electrical assembly which includes an electrical box, a cover or frame (sometimes referred to as a plaster ring), conduit fitting, and a section of conduit. Once the mason builds the concrete block wall to the desired level of electrical installation, the electrician must hold the assembly in place while the mason notches the block to accommodate the assembly, applies the mortar, and sets the block. The electrician must then secure the assembly within the block, which typically involves filling the hollow core of the block with broken pieces of block and mortar. This process can be time-consuming and must be completed before the mason arrives at the next desired location for electrical installation.